


Kidnapping Is Not Good.

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [3]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all Robin's fault.</p><p>Wally was once again very sure of this. Of course as his best friend would argue, he currently wasn't Robin, but Dick. To be even more technical, the only reason why they're in this predicament in the first place is because Bruce Wayne is a billionaire and Dick was his son. So if Wally wanted to blame someone, he should shut up and blame Batman.</p><p>Wally liked where his head is at the moment so no he won't be complaining to Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping Is Not Good.

This was all Robin's fault.

Wally was once again very sure of this. Of course as his best friend would argue, he currently wasn't _Robin_ , but Dick. To be even more technical, the only reason why they're in this predicament in the first place is because Bruce Wayne is a billionaire and Dick was his son. So if Wally wanted to blame someone, he should shut up and blame Batman.

Wally liked where his head is at the moment so no he won't be complaining to Batman.

So he settled for blaming the villains. In this particular case, it was Megaphone (dude, doesn't this guy ever learn?) and his new partner (and new to crime it seemed) Mr. Mime.

"You know, he really does look like the pokemon character," Wally commented.

"What gave it away?" Dick snapped. "The pointy cones he calls hair? The red cheeks? Or perhaps the ridiculous red and white outfit he calls clothes?"

Wally also noted that Dick becomes very grumpy when being kidnapped. That he can't really fault his friend, because this is twenty seventh kidnapping attempt this _month_. That wasn't even counting the last fifteen attempts that happened while they were in costume. It should also be noted that of the twenty seventh attempts, ten of those were failed kidnapping attempts by these two idiots. That isn't counting the one time they managed to – you know what? That's another story for another time.

"Well, look on the bright side," Wally cheerfully said. "At least we're not tied up?"

Dick glared at him and tapped the empty air next to him. The sound of glass being knocked on filled the air. "Because we're trapped in an invisible glass box."

"Think if we throw a pokeball at Mr. Mime, we'll be able to catch him?" Wally asked with a snicker.

That brought a grin to Dick's face. "Remind me to add that to the stuff I'm supposed to be carrying around."

"We'll totally have to try next time," Wally said with a laugh. Mr. Mime knocked on the glass, interrupting him. He made a slicing motion at his neck.

Wally blinked. "Does he want us to behead him? Kinda morbid don't you think?"

Dick bopped him on the head. "Idiot. He probably wants us to be quiet."

Wally pointed to Megaphone who was standing a few feet away ranting on about how he was the greatest villain in the world and once Bruce Wayne paid the ransom, he will be able to complete his latest plan or something of the sort. "Why? That idiot is being the loudest of us all!"

Dick resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Instead he just sighed and looked at his watch.

"How much longer?" Wally asked. They ignored Mr. Mime as he made a frustrated face and stormed off.

"Well it's been two hours since we were kidnapped," Dick replied. "By now, Bruce is pissed off."

"Uncle Barry is so worried, he's already worn a hole in the carpet either at home or at Wayne Manor," Wally said with an amused tone.

"Yeah. Bruce said the time he does that, he's paying for the new carpet."

Wally grinned. "That's Uncle Barry for you."

Dick's voice dropped into a low whisper. "So two hours means Bruce probably contacted the league by now, which means…"

Wally's grin grew. "3…" he counted down.

"2…" Dick continued.

"1" they chimed together.

BOOM!

Superboy had just punched through the wall.

"Good old Supey for you," Wally said with a grin.

"Miss M must be pissed off," Dick commented. Mr. Mime had just gone flying thanks to her.

"Should we pity those guys?" Wally asked. Artemis shocked Megaphone with one of her taser arrows before Aqualad hit him hard with the mace form of his water bearers.

"Nope," Dick said. With one finally punch from Miss Martain, Mr. Mime was knocked unconscious, allowing the glass box to disappear.

"Are you two alright?" Aqualad asked. "Mr. Grayson, Mr. Wayne contacted the league that you and your friend had been kidnapped. We came to rescue you." He helped Dick to his feet.

Dick nodded. "Of course. Thank you for rescuing me."

He suppressed the urge to laugh at all worried glances they kept giving Wally. Of course they were worried about Wally. Kid Flash or not, their teammate (should be plural but Dick liked it this way) was regularly getting kidnapped. Dick could already hear the lecture Artemis was gonna be giving Wally as soon as she could corner the speedster. Something along the lines, that he should stop hanging out Richard Grayson or at the very least do something so that villains would stop kidnapping him and Dick all the time and they would be forced to rescue them… _again._

The team escorted them back to a worried Barry and concerned Bruce before vanishing.

"Are you two alright?" Barry asked. There's a slight tone of panic in his voice as he swept the two boys into a hug.

"Y-yes," Dick coughed out.

"Need to b-breath," Wally said.

Barry sheepishly released the two. "At least you two are safe," Bruce said. "But we really need to do something about these kidnapping attempts."

"Please," Dick pleaded. "It's getting tiresome."

"Can't believe the team hasn't figured it out yet," Wally muttered. At Bruce's glare, Wally gave a sheepish grin. "I mean, perhaps some good old Batman terror?"

"We'll think of something," Bruce said.

"Twenty bucks that we'll be kidnapped on Tuesday," Dick said.

Wally shook his head. "Nah. They'll wait until Wednesday."

-Wednesday—

"This is all your fault Dick."

**Author's Note:**

> And you have met the second villain of the rogue gallery: Mr. Mime.


End file.
